Creadaíhmm
'Easy to see why those bloody island savages are so bloodthirsty. Their bloody pantheon of gods want only blood''... '' Edgard Belston, victim of a raid '''Ann Crúthuh Ann Crúthuh, often called the creation is how the Carraighians claim they were created. It started with the chief deities Friddga and Herrind, who together created the Isles and afterwards the people. Friggda then birthed seven children; Farraíghe, Oínor, Urobann, Errwynne, Idebradd, Graerre and Caedorcha. Farraíghe is the Lord of the Sea and Water, and it is his wrath and anger that causes the storms, or his mercy and kindness that lead to calm waters. He is depicted as a large man with a blue beard and a set of bright blue eyes hidden underneath two bushy blue eyebrows. He wears little to no clothing, and wields a large and mighty spear with two points named Dháfiachla, meaning Two Teeth. Oínor is the Lord of Battle and it is to him they pray before any battle is fought or any raid is beginning. He is depicted as a tall muscular man with fiery red hair and two bright green eyes. He wears heavy plated armor in a bright golden color and wields a great longsword on fire, called Tíbrea, meaning Fireblade. Urobann is the Lord of Wisdom and Knowledge, and is often considered the most important deity to the scholars of the Isles, though few in number. Urobann is depicted as either a great owl or as a tall, skinny man with a long white beard reaching down to his feet. He wears long and oversized grey robes and wields a staff called Oíghrehr meaning Ice. Errwynne is the Lady of Love and Trust and is often depicted as a tall, beautiful woman with raven black hair and a set of mysterious violet eyes. It is said that if any man gazes on her beauty he will immediately fall in love with her. She wears black clothing with a golden necklace of a pidgeon. Men and women pray to Errwynne in hope of finding their true love. Idebradd is the Lord of Tricks and Secrets, and he is often revered by the lowlifes of the Isles; thieves, highwayman or pirates. Idebradd is depicted with having short black hair with two equally black eyes under a pair of shadow black eyebrows. He wears black dyed leather with a long grey cloak over it. His hood covers his face in an unnatural shadow. Idebradd is known for intricate and sometimes even vile tricks that lead to misery for those involved. The peasants of the Isles often blame Idebradd for the death of their livestock or the failing of their crops, or even the sickness of their children. Caedorcha, the Fallen Lady. Watcher of the Dead and Stalker of the Night. Caedorcha was the eldest daughter of Friddga and Herrind but her pride and ambition led to her downfall. After a horrid act that lead to the death of nearly a thousand Islanders she was banished by Herrind himself to watch over the dead who fail to go to the Halls of Afterlife. In her hall of Craebrunách she brood on her revenge against her father, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. The Islanders blame her for most of the bad stuff that happens such as plagues, early deaths of disease. She is depicted as a tall woman clad in dark robes which emits a dark energy. She has yellow cat like eyes and four spider legs. Her face is as pale is snow whereas her hair is as dark as night. Na Hammána Deìridhe ( The End Times )